ARoP18 - Ritual of Journey: Enter Akhanis
Information Your task now is to create a Rune of Summoning. You'll need the help of a well known Spiritist Trainer, Akhanis, for that. Steps #Talk to Akhanis in the city of Kirasanct (23903/28039) #At least in this case you're being sent to a fellow dragon for the item needed! Seek out Juquenas, the Spellcraft trainer in Chiconis, for instructions on making a rune shard. (24260/22021) #Return 10 Obsidian Bricks, 1 Marble Brick, and 1 Tainted Shining Essence Orb to Juquenas. (You do not need to make these.) #Claim your shard from Juquenas. #Return to Akhanis. #Go to Draak and kill 1 undead to fill the rune. You must loot the corpse and loot the Dragon Soul for it to count. It does not matter what dragons, but the Shadow Dragon and Enslavers probably will not count. (You can to continue kill one zombie hatchie dragon and looting.) #Return to Akhanis with the Dragon Soul Filled Rune Shard. #Return to any of the Satyr Islands and kill some of the energy residues there (discord, palsy, ect.) until you get the Essence of an Undead Wisp. #Talk to Akhanis again to see if there's anything ELSE he wants. #Speak to Sshranu in Sslanis. (19827, 21648) #Sshranu is being considerate and only requires the Undead Wisp Ectoplasm to make your ink! What a relief. You already have that with you! #Speak to Sshranu again for the ink required. #It is now back to the dead Akhanis to see what else he might require. #The beauty of madness takes time...And unfortunately Akhanis is just mad enough to make you wait. (10 minute wait. Go get a drink or something.) Quest Text Hethsa tells you, 'Seek out a Spiritist Trainer, as they are most likely to know how to make a Rune of Summoning. The best trainer I know of is Akhanis.' Akhanis tells you, 'What is it, dragon? I'm busy.' Akhanis tells you, 'Nevermind what I'm busy with! Just tell me what you want or begone.' Akhanis tells you, 'A Rune of Summoning? Now why would a "mighty" dragon have need of such a thing?' Akhanis tells you, 'A gate? Yes, yes, I'm sure it's very important... fate of the world and all that... You creatures are always so arrogant, and yet here you are asking us for help whenever things get too complicated. Why do I waste my breath? I will tell you what to do if you leave me alone. Go ask one of your own kind to make you a black obsidian rune shard. Hopefully that task will not be beyond the most "talented" among you.' Akhanis shakes his head in disgust. Akhanis tells you, 'Who do you think would make you a rune shard? It's obsidian... It's magical... Why, maybe a spellcraft trainer! And you think you're going to save the world...' Juquenas tells you, 'Greetings, . You want a black obsidian rune shard? I have never heard of one being used to speak to the undead, but it shouldn't be too hard to make. I'll just need you to bring me 10 obsidian bricks, a marble brick, and a tainted shining essence orb. I can take care of the rest.' Juquenas tells you, 'These are some well-cut bricks, . But this tainted orb has barely enough energy for the process... I think it will do, but it will take some time.' Juquenas tells you, 'The tainted orb had just enough energy! Here is your black obsidian rune shard. I hope you know what to do with it, because I certainly don't!' You have received 1 Black Obsidian Rune Shard. Akhanis scowls at the shard contemptuously. Akhanis tells you, 'Back again? I had hoped you would have given up... Very well, let me see the rune. Hmph. It is a very poor quality shard, but what can one expect from those clumsy claws? Nevertheless, my skill is renowned. I will make it work. But you have brought it back before it is ready, you oaf. Take it back and charge it with dragon spirits.' Akhanis sighs. Akhanis tells you, 'Must I explain every little detail? Ok, look. You are trying to summon dead dragons, right? So what attracts dead dragons? Why, dead dragons! Just kill a dragon and use the rune over its corpse. You will need about ten souls.' Akhanis tells you, 'I swear, you are so helpless! If you don't want to kill dragons, use the souls of undead dragons who are trapped wandering this realm. You'll be helping them to pass on to the beyond!' Akhanis tells you, 'No, the spirits won't be stuck in the rune if you just destroy it when you're done! Now go get them already!' You carefully put the last dragon soul into the rune shard... You have received 1 Dragon Soul Filled Black Obsidian Rune Shard. Akhanis tells you, 'I'm surprised you had the stomach for killing your own kind, even if you were helping them. Not that I should expect any great loyalty between dragons. And no surprise, you have not brought me a mithril stylus to engrave the rune. I suppose I'll just have to use one of my own. But only because I want to get rid of you sooner!. ' Akhanis tells you, 'Well, you should have known I would need ink! Stylus needs ink. Ink needs stylus. Why must I explain every little step to you?! Ok, fine. The ink is magic. It will make the rune glow and look impressive. Like that one over there, see? It's nice, isn't it? Anyway, you will need magical essence from undead wisps to make the ink glow.' You find the Essence of an Undead Wisp... Akhanis tells you, 'You actually found the right essence? I swear, it's a miracle. Of course, you should have brought it to an alchemist first to be made into ink.' Akhanis tells you, 'If I couldn't make your rune, why did you think I could make your ink?! I swear, you are such a nuisance, dragon! Go visit your scaly cousins. They have alchemist trainers.' Sshranu tells you, 'How fare you, Dragon? I see you have brought with you some essence... It is a rare form of it, no? What would you like for me to do with it?' Sshranu tells you, 'Ahhh, yes, a very interesting application. Never have I worked with such a material. A fitting challenge of my skills, it would be. I will not charge you for my service, of course, for you are on a truly special quest indeed and dealing with Akhanis is enough of a challenge.' Sshranu tells you, 'Very good, Dragon! These will serve well. A few moments I will need.' Sshranu tells you, 'Here is your ink, Zikari. It was not as hard as I would have thought. Please, do come again.' You have received 1 Glowing Styus Ink. sighs deeply, as if this is the part he's been dreading. Akhanis tells you, 'Oh, you got your ink made. How... annoying. Fine, give it to me. This will take a while. I hope you appreciate this time I'm wasting for you!' Ego, so thick in the air, you could cut it with a knife, lets know the Rune of Summoning is ready. Akhanis tells you, 'There! A charged, scribed, Rune of Summoning. You have received 1 Rune of Summoning. Hethsa tells you, 'You got the rune! Bless your heart, young one. You're doing well. Now you just need to put the rune to good use! Surely you must have encountered the Shadow dragon or Selienawhen you won your wings? Well, those two are none too happy about being stuck in this realm. They'd probably attack you as soon as speak to you! You need a spirit who was able to let go of this world in peace. Rest for now , and come back later and I will tell you where you can find a good soul or two...' Rewards Category:Quests